Rigged for Two
by DolfynRider
Summary: While the mice are away, the girls will play. Rated M mainly because of the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Rigged for Two

© May 15, 2009 - DolfynRider

**Title:** Rigged for Two**  
Fandom:** Leverage**  
Rating:** M**  
Pairing:** Sophie/Parker**  
Summary:** This one is Sophie/Parker based between The First David Job and The Second David Job. Slightly spoiler-ish......if you haven't seen these two episodes yet.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Leverage universe and never will, I also do not profit from this writing.

CHAPTER 1

"Parker," Sophie yelled, "get in here!" She put her bags down on the table in her kitchen area before Parker wandered into the room, "You screamed?"

"How'd you know where I lived?" She asked.

"Well..."

Sophie held up her hand, "Never mind, just tell me what the hell you're doing here?" She asked the blond.

"I thought you were fleeing with the rest of the crew," Parker stated, though Sophie as staring at her awfully hard.

"Bullshit, you knew I was going to stay and you broke in anyway, now I repeat, what are you doing in here?" She asked her again.

"I just...didn't want to be alone," Parker finally admitted.

"You knew Nate was going to call us back together again soon," Sophie said.

"Yeah, and I know we agreed to separate for six months...but...I hadn't even gotten on my plane and I already missed you." Parker admitted.

"Six months isn't that long to go without seeing us," Sophie relaxed a bit, trying to show Parker she wasn't mad, just surprised.

"Us?" Parker echoed, an odd look on her face.

"You knew we'd all be together again, soon. Hardison's probably already looking for you," Sophie told her.

"Well, what if I don't want to be found?" Parker asked.

"But you just said you'd miss us."

"No," Parker countered, "I said I already started missing you." She stressed the 'you' a bit.

Sophie asked her to sit down on the bed, "Why me? Hardison has such a thing for you..."

"I know, but I don't like him...not like that...he's too...." her voice trailed off.

"He's too...into being a geek?" Sophie asked, "Because that's one HOT geek."

Parker smiled, but shook her head.

"He's too...into computer games?"

Parker laughed, "No...but...he is really into those things ain't he?"

"Parker, I'm running out of 'He's too into's' here," Sophie told her, moving closer, "Just tell me what's up."

Parker backed off slightly when Sophie moved towards her.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked a little harshly. She knew the woman was hiding something, but couldn't figure her out all the time like she could with...well...everyone else on Planet Earth. Parker was the only person she never could, mainly because she wasn't sure Parker even knew herself.

"Nothing."

"Then what are you doing here? Why would you only have missed me??" Sophie was really curious now.

"Don't worry about it. Just go take your shower...yeah, I know you always take one when you get back from a shopping spree."

Sophie gasped, "Have you been...watching me??"

Parker smiled, "Define 'watching' you..."

Sophie was getting a headache. The botched job was bad enough, now she thought the blond was purposely trying to confuse her, but then again, it was Parker. "Parker...ohh, forget it, I'm taking my shower and you better be...well, I guess it's okay if you stay here. None of the others knew you were coming back."

"How do you know they didn't....never mind," Parker laughed, "I keep forgetting that's your 'thing'." Parker headed for the living room, "Couch pull out?"

"I wish. One of these days, I'm going to get one that does, but we'd been tackling so many jobs lately, I haven't had time to shop for furniture," Sophie admitted.

"No time to shop?" Parker almost screamed, then ran to the closet, "You didn't have this many outfits, shoes and hand bags when we started!" she joked with the brunette.

Sophie blushed, she knew she had too many clothes, but she couldn't resist when she saw something she liked. On the bright side, after their first job as a team, she could honestly say everything in there was actually purchased instead of stolen for once. Not to mention, many of those purchases had come in handy for the various jobs they'd been on.

"Yeah, well...I like clothes, sue me, but furniture shopping is totally different. Okay, me, shower; you get into bed, it's big enough for both of us...umm...if that's okay with you. We'll shop for a couch together tomorrow," Sophie told her as she grabbed a towel from the second of two closets in her bedroom and headed in.

Three weeks later, Sophie still hadn't gotten a convertible couch/bed yet. Her and Parker were having too much fun. They'd been on their own mini-missions as Parker now called them, just the two of them, in the dead of the night, hitting mostly department and grocery stores, Sophie leaving double the price of the items they took on the shelves, clipped to hangers and sometimes on cash registers themselves. They would then divide up what they wanted and give the rest away to charities and the homeless. "Nate would almost be proud of us," Sophie thought every time they stopped at a local homeless shelter with their newest haul. They were being honest, sort of, they were paying for the items, but breaking in allowed them to hone their skills and stay on top of their game for when the gang got back together.

Sophie emerged from the bathroom after yet another job to find Parker somewhat under the covers and already out cold. She reached over and pulled up the corner of the sheet so Parker was fully covered. Looking down at the other woman, she was taken by how innocent she looked. Once sure Parker was set, she went to the other side and crawled in herself. Just as she got the covers over her, Parker rolled over, tossing an arm around her, "I love you."

Sophie jumped, sitting bolt upright, "WHAT??"

Parker jumped, "Wha...who's there...what's wrong?" she asked, fully awake and looking like she was ready to dive through the window if need be.

Sophie looked at her, "Sorry, I thought I heard you say something. I didn't know you talked in your sleep."

"I don't," Parker tried to protest.

"Yeah, well, it sure sounded like you said..." she trailed off.

"What?" Parker asked, genuinely curious.

"Forget it, go back to sleep, I must have been drifting off myself and thought you said something."

Parker looked at her curiously, but rolled over so they were back to back now, pulled the covers back up over herself, and was back to sleep in an instant.

"She didn't just say what I thought she said, did she?" Sophie asked herself. "No, she was just dreaming, it wasn't aimed at me."

"Ohhh Sophiiieeee," Parker muttered.

Sophie's eyes went wide, "Okay, so maybe it WAS about me," she thought, "but really, what am I going to do? Wake her up and tell her that I know she wants...she wants...what does she want from me?"

She lay there debating what to do. Should she say something? Maybe it was just a dream about the stuff they'd been "stealing". Parker was absolutely in love with money and had said the same thing a few times before when they were on a job. Granted, Parker had been fully awake at the time and they'd only been taking clothes and other necessary items for the needy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rigged for Two - Chapter 2

A month and a half into their living together, Sophie had had enough. At breakfast, she was determined to get the truth out of her.

"Parker, we need to talk about your nightly ramblings."

Parker went slightly pink, which Sophie picked up on right away.

"What do you dream about?" She asked, trying to make the blond admit it, refraining from flat out asking her. Part of her was scared of the answer - could she handle it if Parker didn't find her attractive?; part of her was hoping Parker would admit things because honestly, she was flattered - but still not sure how she'd handle it; yet another part of her was hoping it was all her imagination - so she wouldn't have to deal with it at all.

"Sorry, Nate, I'm with Parker now...yeah," she thought, "...that would go over well."

"Sorry, Nate, I'm with Parker now?" she thought, "What the hell??? I don't want Parker, I want him!"

In the split second those thoughts crossed her mind, Parker sighed, "Well, if you must know, I dream about sex. It's been a while."

"Who with?" Sophie asked, trying to keep her tone low key, but not quite getting it right.

"Why?" Parker asked, looking slightly scared, "What do you know?"

Sophie shrugged, turning on her acting skills, "Nothing, that's why I'm asking. I hear you moaning a lot. Wasn't sure if it's been a 'happy' moan or a 'sad' moan or...what."

Parker looked into her deep brown eyes, "It's just...like I said, been a while. I'm horny as hell, and...I guess it all comes out in my dreams."

"Yeah, figured that much...so...you wishing you could be with Hardison after all?" Sophie pressed her.

"I told ya I don't like him like that. He's more of a brother. So are Nate and Eliot for that matter." Parker said, trying to head off any further questions.

"And I'm your sister," Sophie finished for her.

"No, Sophie," Parker laughed, explaining it to her, "You're British, I'm not."

Sophie chuckled. Parker could so easily shift from one extreme to another, yet Sophie knew this was a definite cover up of what was really going on in the blond's head.

"No, Parker, you said that Nate and the rest of the guys are like brothers to you. I'm part of the team, so, I'm like a sister to you, right?" Sophie prodded, "Come on, I won't tell - whichever one of them it is - that you like them."

Parker got off the chair and walked out of the kitchen, "I told you, I don't like any of the guys like that." She stated, accidentally stressing 'guys'.

Sophie followed her back to the bedroom but was a split second too late as Parker closed the door, and apparently locked it, as Sophie couldn't open it. She had tried the knob and ran into the door, expecting it to open.

"PARKER! You're in my room! I need to get dressed, too!" Sophie called.

"Oh, sorry," Parker said, opening the door, standing there semi-topless, as she'd already changed into a pair of Sophie's old jeans. Her arms were only half way through the holes in one of her own t-shirts, though. "I know it's been a while, but I'm still not used to this 'living together' thing."

Sophie's eye bulged at the sight, "PARKER!"

"Now what'd I do?" Parker asked, still not bothering to have put the shirt on properly yet.

"You...clothes...half nude....my room..." was all Sophie could spit out.

"I changed my mind," Parker told her, tossing her shirt onto the bed and moving to the dresser where Sophie kept all her older stuff that she still liked to wear now and then.

All Sophie could do was stare. "If she'd only admit it, something just might happen," she thought, then quickly tried to erase that thought with others, "No, no, no!! Butterflies, puppies..."

Three nights later, Sophie decided she was going to corner Parker since the woman was obviously not going to admit anything. She took a late shower, making sure Parker was asleep before tip-toeing over to her bedside table and pulling something out.

The next morning, they both woke early, not having gone out the night before.

"So, care to explain this?" Sophie asked, pulling something out of her pocket.

"What?" Parker asked, not sure what was going on.

Sophie held up the object and Parker swayed where she stood, "What did you do??"

"Oh, not much, just had to get it on tape," Sophie smiled at her, pushing the play button on the mini recorder.

"Ohhh....Sophiiiieeee....yes....OMG I love that...don't stop...please, don't stop..." Parker's voice came though, loud and crystal clear on the device.

"I was just dreaming that you were giving me a back rub. You've done it before, and you're really good, so what?"

Sophie looked at her, "You're lying. You know, I know it, now, what the hell were you dreaming about?"

Parker tried to run, but while the tape was playing, Sophie had discretely edged her way closer to the blond and was able to grab her before she bolted, forcing Parker to turn around Sophie backed her up against the counter. Before either of them really knew what was going on, Sophie's lips were on hers.

A few moments later Sophie broke the kiss, "OMG! Parker, I'm so sorry!"

Parker looked at her, "For what?" she asked the tall brunette.

"I just...I shouldn't have..." Sophie started, but Parker was quick, her lips were on Sophie's now.

Sophie pushed her back, "Parker! You know this is wrong..."

Parker smiled, "No, what was wrong was you hearing me in my sleep for the last few weeks. You've known all along and never said a word!"

Sophie grabbed her hand and led her to the living room, almost having to shove Parker to make her sit, she sat down next to her, "I had a clue during our dive...but wasn't really sure until about a week ago when that moaning was unmistakable."

"The....dive?" Parker asked confused. "I can't swim. What dive...?"

"Off the top of the IYS building! It is kind of like diving..."

"How did you...?" Parker started.

Sophie cut her off, "I know you were coming at me at a serious run there and all, but your hands did NOT need to travel that far down...and the squeeze?"

Parker stared at her for a moment, "Yeah, well...opportunity knocked, I couldn't very well say no."

Sophie smiled, "Since I've heard your nighttime jabbering, well...I've been thinking about things. Nate's just taking too long, I'm not waiting forever."

"So what do we tell him?" Parker asked.

Sophie smiled at her, "That we're lovers?"

Parker looked at her, "But we haven't done anything other than kiss, that's not exactly..."

Sophie cut her off again, though this time her tongue was roaming freely over Parker's neck as her hands started to wander down Parker's body.


	3. Chapter 3

Rigged for Two – Chapter 3

"Now, you know, if they're there, we have to pretend like we didn't plan this," Sophie reminded Parker as they were getting ready.

"I know," Parker smiled and kissed her cheek, "I can handle this. Wait...what do you mean 'if' they're there? You KNOW they're going to show up!"

They left on their mission, knowing they'd all be there, none of them could ever let anything drop.

**************************************************************************

Back in Hardison's new digs, the team goes off, yelling at each other, ranting and raving.

Soon enough, Nate interrupted them and they were suddenly all pouring over the building's floor plans, discussing ways to get in and how to finally pull off the job.

A little later, Parker stated the obvious, "You've always got a Plan B, so...without Maggie, what's your Plan B?"

**************************************************************************

Parker and Sophie are in one of the upper rooms of the mansion, having both wandered off, investigating Hardison's place, and thinking it could be a great place to set up new headquarters...if they can stay in L.A.

As they look out the window, they see Nate sitting with Maggie, though they can't hear anything, Sophie knows he's filling her in on what really happened to their son. She's still upset that he never told Maggie, but she guesses late is better than never and tries to look away.

"You think they might...?" Parker's voice trailed off.

"What do I care?"

"You still care, Sophie, you can't deny that, I can see it in your eyes," Parker tells her honestly.

"Yeah..." Sophie says, then turns and smiles, "But I've got you now, so I repeat, what do I care if they get back together?" She tries to kiss Paker, but Parker dodged her.

"You still haven't told him yet, though, have you?" She asks.

"Well, let's see...we nearly got busted...we were in the car...we just had a major fight down there...Nate got us back on track...then we were discussing the plans...now Maggie's here and...well, when - exactly - did I have the time?"

Parker sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right...but...here??"

**************************************************************************

As the door burst open, the pair flew apart.

"What the hell...?" Sophie asked.

"What the hell...?" Nate asked.

"Ooooh, busted!" Parker smiled cheerfully, then turned to Sophie, "Guess now's a good time to tell him?"

Sophie was already pulling her shirt back on. Parker, however, didn't care and was moving as slowly as humanly possible. They'd been busted, Nate's already seen everything, so it didn't really matter, there was no use running to cover up in her mind.

"So, what'd I interrupt?" Nate asked.

Parker giggled, "Nate, if you can't figure that out, you've got bigger problems than how we're going to get into the David exhibit."

His eyes traveled to Sophie, "You...her...HERE? To borrow Hardison's line...SERIOUSLY??"

Sophie, looking much like a deer in head lights, just shrugged, "Well, you knew I was into you, knew I wanted you to stop drinking, knew how much I hated how it was hurting the team, knew the team hated it when you were..."

Nate interrupted her, "Sophie, just spit it out."

Sophie smiled at Parker, "Well, we're lovers now, Nate. You were taking to long. I do still care about you, but," she sighed, "I couldn't wait around for you forever."

**************************************************************************

"Parker..." Sophie called out happily, "You can come in now."

Parker opened the door to Sophie's bedroom and couldn't believe what she saw, "What's all...hey, that's mine!" She exclaimed upon seeing the rigging.

"What's the tallest structure around?" Sophie asked, as she started packing the items in a backpack.

Parker thought for a moment, before deciding on the perfect place and informing Sophie of it.

"Great! Let's go!" Sophie grabbed the backpack and headed out.

Parker trailed behind, "Sophie! You're scared to death of heights, why are...?"

Sophie paused, turning towards her, "Because you like doing this."

Their destination reached, Sophie took a tentative look over the edge. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Parker whispered in her ear.

"I'm here, we're set...we _are_ set, right?" Sophie asked. This was the highest she'd ever been, and she was starting to panic a little. She knew Parker was a pro at building the harnesses, but there was always room for failure.

"Yeah, we're good to go," Parker replied, smiling, "whenever you're ready."

"I don't think it's about being ready, sometimes you just have to jump..." Sophie started then, remembered where they were, "...into things," she finished feebily.

Parker was waiting, tied to the brunette in a double-harness, for Sophie to steel herself and go for it. Suddenly, she heard her, "1...2...3!!"

They were so close to the edge, a running start wasn't necessary, they just sort of...fell over the side.

In mid-fall, Sophie grabbed onto Parker tighter, and kissed her.

Parker kissed back for a moment, then pulled away suddenly.

Sophie opened her mouth and was about to protest, but the feeling of being slightly yanked to a stop made her close it.

"That was AMAZING!!" Parker yelled.

"Yeah, that was kinda fun," Sophie admitted, looking back up towards the hidden bridge they'd just jumped from, "And rather scary."

The cording finally letting out, they touched ground and Parker's hand went for the rigging.

"No, don't," Sophie told her, putting a hand up to stop her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rigged for Two - Chapter 4

"Sophie, what's going..." Parker tried to ask.

Sophie silenced her with another kiss, as her hands roamed over the few parts of Parker currently available to her, given their situation.

Parker wasn't protesting much, but she was trying to figure out what Sophie was up to, but she soon admitted to defeat in her mind, only Sophie had that knack for figuring people out. She was enjoying the attention too much anyway.

Finally, Sophie got them out of the rig and started undressing. She already knew where Parker was going to suggest and already had her plan formulated. She silently thanked the powers that be that it was a secluded area she knew well.

She tossed her clothes on a nearby rock, picked up the backpack and grabbed Parker's hand, leading her to a small clearing she knew was there.

"Sophie?" Parker asked, once she saw the small patch of thick grass.

"I figured you might like this," Sophie told her, reaching into the backpack and pulling out a black satin blanket. She quickly spread it out. It was a Queen-sized comforter she'd picked out with Parker and it barely fit in the tiny space.

"Lay down and get undressed while I set things up." Sophie commanded her lightly. Trying to set up without staring at Parker was hard, but she managed.

The sun had already gone down and they were in all but pitch blackness.

Parker couldn't see her, but she sensed Sophie slowly making her way up the blanket towards her, her eyes widened as she felt Sophie pulling at her ankles, then felt the brunette placing what felt like bracelets around them...fuzzy, thick bracelets.

"Sophie, what in the hell are you doing down there?" Parker gasped, already realizing what was going on.

"Shhh, I'm not done yet!" Sophie told her, right before she grabbed one of Parker's wrists, slapped a cuff on, then the other.

Parker was now spread eagle on the ground, trying to wiggle out of the cuffs as Sophie lit a couple candles. She squinted at the sudden brightness momentarily as the candles flared up before settling down to just barely light up their surroundings. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she could see Sophie had tied the leads to various tree trunks that led to her being trapped on the blanket.

A slow smile spread across Parker's face as Sophie's head bowed to her chest. She didn't so much suck on Parker's nipple so much as...inhaled it. Parker gasped as Sophie released it, then did the same to the other nipple. Parker squirmed and moaned, "Sooophiiieee..."

Sophie toyed with her nipples for a few moments, working Parker like only she knew how. Parker's breathing was already labored and Sophie's wasn't much slower. She knew she had Parker trapped and loved the feeling it gave her.

"Sophie, how'd you know I'd like..." she started to ask as Sophie dug into the bag one more time, this time she pulled out an assortment of items, "...all this??" Parker finished, as she got a peek at one of the items Sophie had pulled out.

"Harnesses galore, always working on others," Sophie told her, "Not much of a leap from harnesses to bondage, is it?" she asked her knowingly. She reached behind her and grabbed the first item she found.

She ran the item lightly over Parker and watched the blond squirm, trying desperately not to giggle as the feathers hit certain areas.

"Where do you want it?" Sophie asked her.

Parker's reply was to spread herself even wider, all 4 ropes now had visible slack in them as she was stretching herself as far as she could in every direction so Sophie could do as she pleased.

While Parker shifted, Sophie had grabbed another item, unbeknown to her.

Expecting the tickler, she gasped as Sophie brought down the riding crop lightly, yet forcefully, across her pubic bone. "What the...? Parker gasped...then moaned, as Sophie hit her again, this time just missing a nipple.

"Quit teasing me,damn it!" Parker practically screamed.

"What?" Sophie asked, trying to be sly, but missing completely. This was real life after all, not a job, she knew what Parker wanted, but was scared to give it to her. She didn't want to hit her too hard, but she didn't exactly want it to be light, either.

Parker just groaned more as Sophie's tongue was now tracing the fading red lines across Parker's body. Sophie couldn't help it, she had to reach down between her own legs and let her fingers wander for a moment before she could continue.

She had a feeling Parker was going to like her plan, but she didn't think Parker would be _this_ into it and it was making her as wet as Parker.

Parker saw where Sophie's hand had wandered and arched her pelvis off the ground, "Sophie! Stop playing with yourself and play with me!" she all but begged.

Still arched, Sophie made up her mind and brought the crop down between Parker's legs and Parker yelped and groaned again, thrusting herself up even higher so Sophie had a better target.

The crop actually whistled through the air this time as she brought it down against Parker's most sensitive area. Parker gasped, the blanket under her now clearly wet. Sophie wondered if she'd hurt her, but by the pelvic thrusts, she knew she hadn't, though did promise herself not to get that carried away again. There _was_ a fine line between pleasure & pain and just pleasure or pain, she didn't want to cross it.

Sophie put the riding crop down and slid between Parker's legs to kiss everything and make it all better. As her lips grazed Parker's skin, Parker moaned louder. She tried to grab Sophie's head so she could tangle her hands in the brunette's hair, but she'd forgotten for a moment that she was still tethered to the trees. She settled for thrusting her pelvis up again, to meet Sophie's tongue, as she flung her arms out and up until she could feel the cuffs biting into her.

Sophie's tongue snaked out, running the length of Parker, stopping to nibble on her clit, then she repeated her actions. Parker was so wet it was with little effort that Sophie managed to suck every part of her into her mouth. Parker wiggled in appreciation. The feeling was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Bottom to top, Sophie sucked her in, once she'd reach Parker's clit, she'd pull back her head, making Parker jump as she still had full suction at release, then she'd start all over.

Parker's breathing was ragged now. She was so close, she wanted her release, but Sophie kept torturing her for quite a while longer. Sophie was liking the view, watching as Parker alternated between trying to get the cuffs off, giving up, stretching, and then trying again. She knew Parker wanted to touch her.

It was already starting to get light by the time Sophie finally released her. Slowly, she undid all cuffs, wrists first, then ankles. Parker pounced on her, but Sophie was too quick and dodged her. Parker went sprawling and quickly turned over and Sophie's tongue found it's mark again, then her fingers played at Parker's entrance.

So close...she was so close...

Sophie's fingers slid in easily and Parker finally came. Sophie licking at her, trying to taste every drop.

Once her breathing had returned to normal, Parker scowled, "Hey! I didn't get to torture you!" Sophie laughed, "You'll have to do that later, we need to get out of here, early morning hikers..." she said, quickly shoving everything back into the pack and running for her clothes, almost being spotted by one of those early morning hikers, before she ducked back into the little clearing to get dressed.

**THE END**

**NOTE: Sorry for any typos, this was a bit of a rush job, and my keyboard hasn't wanted to cooperate for a few days now. The challenge between SapphireSmoke and I is done...for now...just wish this could have measured up a bit more. Oh well. LOL**


End file.
